TOKKA In The Rain
by Trickster-Penguin
Summary: Originally for the prompt of 'weather' for TOKKA week.


Drip…Drop…Drip-Drop-Drip…Drop-Drop-Drip…Drip-Drop…

Drip…Drop…Drip-Drop-Drip…Drop-Drop-Drip…Drip-Drop…  
All was silent except for the obnoxiously loud pitter patter and drip-drop of the evening rain showers hitting the roof and windows of our home. I have been sitting in the kitchen drinking tea for about thirty minutes. I know it seems like and awfully long time to be drinking one cup of tea, but it sounds reasonable when you add the fact that I had been thinking about a lot of stuff while I was enjoying my tea. When I finished drinking my jasmine mint tea, I placed the cup into the sink and rinsed it out. After I cleaned out the cup, I closed the shutters on the kitchen sink window and closed the skylight on our stone roof with my earth bending. I left the kitchen and walked down the hallway to get to the bedroom. I came to a halt at the doorway and took a look around to see if he was in there. He was.  
Sokka was sitting in their room by the open window. He was looking out into the dark and damp night sky. He always liked to sit and watch the rain…that's what he told Toph, at least. He had explained it as a way to vent. It was a way to let out stress or just to sooth your soul. He thought and felt that it was very calming and soothing to listen to before getting a good nights rest. Still, she never could understand why he liked it. It didn't seem that great to take a chance at getting wet right before bed. She never bothered him though because she loved and respected him. She decided to slowly enter the room after a few minutes.  
I walked over to the window where he was sitting. I kneeled beside him and wrapped my arms around his upper arm and shoulder area. He kissed my arm and then held me in his. We sat there with a blanket around us and him watching and me listening to the rain outside. We were sitting there, cuddled in each others warm and gentle arms for about twenty to thirty minutes. He gave me a kiss and he stood up. He reached down his hand and helped me up off of the floor. He gave me another quick kiss and then he closed the shutters on our window. With locked arms, we walked over to the bed. He sat down on the edge and was about to take off his slippers. I stopped him and told him to wait.  
She told him that she had a surprise for him. He looked at her with a stunned and confused look on his face. "Follow me," she whispered to him. She grabbed his hand and pulled him up off the edge of the bed. They both grabbed their robes from the robe rack and pulled them on. Together, hand in hand, she led them into the kitchen. "What are you doing, sweetie?" he questioned as they stopped right in front of the door that led outside. "You'll see," she replied with a small but powerful grin.  
I pulled open the door and took a breath of the fresh night air. "I'm lost," replied Sokka with the most adorable confused look on his face. "C'mon," I said to him with a smile. Slowly and cautiously I put one foot forward and stepped outside into the dark, wet night. He caught on to what I was doing and smiled at me. We stood there for a few seconds smiling at each other. We laughed and started to run out into the night. We stopped at one point and dropped each others hands. We stood there with our arms out wide and our faces towards the sky. It was so refreshing! The feel of the rain on my skin made me feel so alive and happy. I put down my head and my arms and wiped the rain from my tired eyes. I looked over at Sokka.  
He looked so happy to her. She could tell that he felt great. The look on his face told her everything about what he was feeling at that very moment. He let out a huge sigh which slightly startled Toph. He put his head and arms down and shook the rain from his head. Even though she was already soaked to the bone, she raised her arms in front of her face to be shielded form the rain flying off of his soaked head. I guess it was one of those force of habit moments. He looked at her with a loving and warm smile that was worth a million gold pieces. He slowly walked over to Toph.  
He locked me in his arms and gave me a hug that lasted a lifetime. With his gentle and soft voice, he leaned into my ear and whispered I love you. I started to tear up, though it was hardly noticeable. I returned his statement with the same soft I love you in his ear. We stopped hugging and looked into each others eyes. Then he leaned in towards me and kissed me. At that moment, I felt like the luckiest girl in the whole world. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. We stopped kissing and looked at each other.  
Together, in unison, they started to burst out laughing. They were laughing at each other because of how drenched each of them was. Sokka wrapped one arm around Toph and said, "We should get back inside."  
"That's probably a good idea," replied Toph with a slight giggle. They quickly walked back into the house and left their drenched clothes at the door. Sokka grabbed their other robes and they put them on. They walked into the bedroom once again and rinsed off their muddy feet in the shower. When they were done drying off their bodies, they put on their pajamas and lay in bed.  
We snuggled ourselves under the warm and cozy blankets. We gave each other another kiss. We exchanged I love you with each other. Finally, we both shared one last good night kiss and made ourselves comfortable.  
"Good night, Sokka."  
"Good night, Toph."  
And together they blew out the candle on their nightstand.

Toph and Sokka © Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko  
Idea © ActressKitty  
I do not own Avatar or any characters mentioned in this Fan-Fiction.


End file.
